Ying Yang Existence
by kurikim
Summary: Can there be a light without a dark? Would you know heat if you've only ever been cold? Satoshi has only ever allowed himself to focus on catching Dark, but when he becomes attached to Daisuke Krad steps in. SatoDai. Rating will change to M.
1. Chapter 1

**Ying Yang Existence**

Chapter One

-------------------------------------

"Well that was easy. I knew the police force was no match for my superior skills, but tonight was just pathetic. Either they need some serious training, or I'm just too great at this for my own good," boasted a gleeful Dark as he flew from the sight of his most recent theft, leaving a trail of jet-black feathers behind him.

'It's not like the cops have ever been a challenge to you,' Daisuke mentioned wryly, 'Hiwatari-kun is the only person that's even come close to catching you.'

"He has not!"

'Oh really. Then I guess I don't have to mention the time that With bailed you out with the Sunshine Mask, or that other time when…'

"With is my partner, I knew he would bail me out," Dark interrupted rudely, "and I was NEVER in danger of being caught. The Phantom Thief Dark would never fall prey to a lowly mortal's trap! KuKuKu!"  
'…'

"Don't give me that look!"

'Fine, fine! I'm sorry.'

"Hmp."

Black feathers flew everywhere as Dark descended onto Daisuke's balcony, his hair bleeding red and his body shrinking into Daisuke's lithe form. With, once again in his original form, hopped tiredly into Daisuke's room and plopped on the bed. Soon little snores could be heard on the balcony where Daisuke still stood, leaning against the rail. The breeze carried the promise of rain on it, and the peaceful smell pervaded the ocean-side city; even the buildings looked tranquil. Daisuke breathed in deep, his small frown changing into a sleepy smile as he gazed out to the ocean.

"Where do _you_ think Hiwatari-kun was Dark?" Daisuke intoned curiously.

'How should I know?'

"Well, it just doesn't seem like him to miss a chance to catch you. He's never missed a chance before."

'He's obsessed to the point of being creepy. Thanks for reminding me.'

"Well that's just my point! If he's so obsessed, why wouldn't he come?"

'Did you _want _him to come?'

"NO!" yelled Daisuke, a slight blush spreading across his smooth cheeks.

'Methinks the lady doth protest to much,' said Dark slyly, 'If you're so worried, why don't you just ask him in class tomorrow.'

"Oh! I have class tomorrow! I completely forgot," Daisuke said miserably, "We have that big project due too. What time is it anyway?"

'…I don't care. I'm going to sleep, so don't bother me again till it's afternoon.'

Daisuke sighed heavily, the good feelings that had been permeating through him all but gone. Climbing into his room, he glanced at the digital clock on his desk, the yellow numbers glaring out at him ruthlessly.

"TWO O' CLOCK! YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING!"

With jumped up and gave out a startled "Kyu!" the bed spread twisting as he looked around frantically for whatever evil had prompted his young master to start screaming in the middle of the night. Finding nothing, With gave Daisuke a sleep-deprived glare before settling back onto the bedspread.

"Sorry With!" Daisuke whispered, wincing a bit. It had already been a long night, and he really wanted to go to sleep.

"Ah, whatever. One missing assignment couldn't hurt. Besides, mom's the one that wrote the note for midnight, she'll understand," Daisuke reasoned before climbing into bed next to his magical pet and promptly falling into a deep sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------

So, what do you think so far? I know, kind of a slow start. My goal is to update every week though, even if it's an absymally small chapter like this one. So stay tuned!

Lastly- I love it when you review! Even if it's a review about how you hate my guts. As long as you explain why I should be obliterated off the face of the planet it makes me happy. How am I supposed to improve if you don't tell me what's wrong? Though I'll take praise too, I'm not picky. D


	2. Chapter 2

**Ying Yang Existence**

Chapter 2

------------------------------------

He shivered slightly as cool arms wrapped around his feverish body, holding him firmly. He leaned against the lean body, sinking into it. A hand found it's way up to his hair, entwining itself in his scarlet tresses, while another traced it's way to the small of his back, pausing there lightly before guiding him gently closer to the other body. The hand in his hair trailing gently across his cheek, before the fingers settled lightly underneath his chin, tilting his head upwards and into the icy lips of his captor. They kissed lightly, chastely, before parting. He frowned at the lack of contact and quickly brought his arms around his captor's neck, twining his hand in the silky hair before crushing his fiery lips firmly against the others. His tongue sought entrance into the others mouth, and it was granted. The hand that hand previously been resting in the small of his back made it's way down…

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

Daisuke jerked awake, holding his aching head in his hands and cursing the person who invented so rude an item as an alarm clock. Quickly hitting the sleep button a few times, he sat back down in bed and took a few deep breaths to calm his racing heart. His red eyes gazed blearily into his room as he tried vainly to remember the dream he'd been having before the wretched clock had scared him half to death. He usually woke up before his alarm went off, but last night had been so tiring that his body was still protesting and refused to move any faster than a shuffle. Apparently his mind was of the same opinion of his midnight activities, because all he could muster from that dream was warm feeling that settled happily in his stomach and strange sense of peace. A drowsy smile graced his face as he got up slowly, giving up on remembering anything this early in the morning. He poked around in the back of his mind for his womanizing counterpart, but all he got was a slurred "Get lost" and some extra loud snores.

"It's not fair With. I have to stay awake for his escapades, but he gets to sleep all through my classes," Daisuke mentioned. He sighed happily before making his slow way down the stairs for breakfast. Between the good feelings from his mysterious dream and the lovely smells making their merry way into his nose, he couldn't find it in himself to be truly annoyed at the snoozing Dark.

"Ohayo Dai! I made you breakfast," Emiko said cheerily, shooting a bright smile in Daisuke's direction.

"_You_ made him breakfast?" shrieked Toto in righteous indignation, "I'm the one that did all the cooking!"

"That's not true! I bought the ingredients and cut up the strawberries!"

"That's not cooking! I did all the real…"

Daisuke, who didn't really caring _who_ made the meal as long as _he_ got to consume it, sat down and began to eat. He shivered in delight as the delicious fruit dish tantalized his taste buds. He loved sweet foods, and his breakfast was no exception. Finishing quickly he yelled a jovial thanks at the two warring women before heading upstairs to take a shower and change before making his daily mad dash to get to school in time.

…

"I'm very sorry I'm late teacher!" yelled an out-of-breath Daisuke as he pulled open the door to his classroom. Soon a pink blush was creeping across cheeks as he realized that every single student in the class was staring at him.

"Daisuke!" shouted an overly energetic Saehara, "No need to worry! Our teacher's gone missing again. You can't get in trouble when he's not here! …Or was it she…"

Saehara began muttering, which in combination with his messy brown hair and narrowed eyes gave him a bit of a psychotic look.

'It fits him,' said the phantom thief suddenly, startling his redheaded counterpart.

"What fits who?" he said confusedly.

"…Daisuke, who are you talking to?"

Riku looked worriedly at her possible future boyfriend, bringing her hand up to his forehead to check his temperature. Dark sniggered happily in the back of Daisuke's head as another blush crept across Daisuke's nose and spilt onto his cheeks.

"I'm fine Ms. Harada. I swear," Daisuke said nervously, making his way to his seat with a concerned Riku trailing after him.

"Well you don't seem to have a fever. Be careful though, ok? There's been a nasty cold going around town. Two people were hospitalized! It may have already reached the school. Hiwatari isn't here today, and that could be why."

"WHAT!"

Riku and Daisuke both jumped, startled at the sudden outburst. Suddenly Daisuke found himself face to face with a very irate Saehara. He vaguely considered running before he found himself pinned down by one of his loudmouth classmate's very best glares. It was one of the scariest things he'd ever seen.

"What'dya mean Hiwatari isn't here! He's supposed to turn in his project today. Without everyone's project, the open house this weekend will be a complete failure! There's no way we can win the prize for best classroom in our grade without everyone pitching in _something_!"

"Yeah… about that. I had a bit of a family emergency…"

"Don't tell me you didn't do yours either! You and Hiwatari were in charge of classroombeautification too. That's one of the most important jobs!"

"Well if you wanted the jobs to be done well, you should have let us pick our own," Daisuke retaliated irritably, "why do we always have to vote to decide what people do which things? Can't we just choose for ourselves?"

"Look Daisuke, it's not like I wanted to be in charge of cleaning! You were chosen for beautification because you're a good painter. It's not my fault you can draw!"

"Well it's not my fault I can draw either!"

"…Ahem."

Both students turned around slowly to find a very irritated women staring down at them through her glasses. Everyone else in the class was already sitting at their desk, looking anywhere but where Daisuke and Saehara stood.

"…Teacher?" questioned Saehara perplexedly, "Is that you?"

The woman's eyebrow quirked sinisterly, and Daisuke could have sworn he saw her left eye twitch. "Yes Saehara, I am, in fact, your teacher. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to get back to TEACHING MY CLASS!"

Both boys scurried to their seats, Daisuke looked properly ashamed of himself and Saehara looking more confused than anything else.

"Now, I know I allowed all of you a great amount of freedom before the festival, and I must say I was very impressed with your play. However, that does not change the fact that you were both causing a disruption in my class that hindered my teaching, so I will expect to see you both at my desk right after school lets out."

Daisuke sighed miserably, his head sinking to his desk. Though he appreciated the looks of concern Riku was shooting at him, he would have been happier if she wasn't turning around every few and trying to snigger discretely into her hand. Unfortunately for her, it is impossible to snigger discreetly, and Daisuke was well aware that she found the situation humorous. Truthfully though, he didn't care. What he was really worried about was Hiwatari. "He would have had to be extremely ill to miss out on trying to catch Dark," Daisuke mused quietly.

'Either that or he was sucked into an alternate dimension,' Dark yawned in the back of Daisuke's head.

"Don't joke, that's actually happened to me before," Daisuke thought back to his counterpart.

'Who said I was joking.'

Daisuke sat up, a small frown appearing on his face as he chewed gently on his bottom lip.

…

Daisuke shot up from his chair as the bell rang, almost sprinting for the door. All day he'd been distracted by thoughts of Hiwatari: Hiwatari very ill and all by himself, Hiwatari in the hospital, Hiwatari trapped in a hostile artwork, Hiwatari kidnapped by ninjas… Even Dark's constant teasing couldn't stop terrible, and rather odd, situations involved the missing boy from running through his head. Now he didn't care how weird it looked, he just had to check on the blue haired boy and make sure he was all right…

"NIWA!"

Daisuke turned around to find himself faced with a very angry looking teacher, with an irritable Saehara standing next to her.

"You weren't trying to run away now, were you Niwa?"

"No teacher," said Daisuke resignedly, looking sadly at the door.

"Good. Now, I understand that you did not complete your assignment for the open house this weekend."

"That's correct."

"Well Hiwatari hasn't given me his piece of art either, and I need both of them. Do you know where Hiwatari lives?"

"Yes!" said Daisuke a little too excitedly.

"Well then, I need you to take this homework to him and make sure to pick up his project so you can turn both his and yours into me tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? I thought that there wasn't any school tomorrow…"

"There isn't," said the teacher tersely, "there is an open house. Here's Hiwatari's homework."

Daisuke found a pile of papers being shoved in his hands, and his body being pushed out of the room. He didn't need the extra encouragement though; he was soon sprinting in the direction of Satoshi's home.

"This is perfect!" he said happily, "Now it won't seem so weird when I show up at his door."

'…I still think it's pretty weird,' said Dark irritably.

"Well no one asked you," Daisuke replied with a smile.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know, it's a little early for my first update, but I couldn't help myself. It's alright though, even though my chapters are rather short I'll be updating a lot (at least every week), so it evens out in the end. Thanks for the reviews you guys! It makes me feel very happy to know that a few people out there are enjoying my story, so please continue to review as you read. Though don't think that you have to like everything to review. I welcome flames too, as long as you can back your claims up.


End file.
